vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil Pip
Description Little Pip, also known as Lil Pip, is a female gray unicorn pony, with a brown main, green eyes, and wearing a Stable blue suit and a PipBuck device, that appears as main protagonist in the fanfic "Fallout: Equestria". Lil Pip was born after The Great War happened 200 years ago and left the so-called Equestrian Wasteland, in which it's a completely desert world full of radiation; so everypony, including Lil Pip, have to live in Stables in order to survive. She hails from Stable 2, where she lived with Velvet Remedy, one of her closest and best friends, and she's also very important for Stable 2, since she's the one who entertains everypony; but when Velvet leaves Stable 2 suspiciously, Lil Pip decides to risk to look and find her, traveling independently with her great knowledge of lockpicking and hacking, and highly advanced weapons to fend off the unknown dangers of Equestrian Wasteland. Lil Pip is a somewhat fearful pony with a great personality, but also very brave, committed and willing to help and protect the innocent from the clutches of the cruel who dares to abuse the weak and use them as slaves, or other barbarities that they wait for her in this vast world that has become. In search of resources in a medium-colored area, Lil Pip is surprised to see that there are plenty ammunition and sandvichs, something strange to be a desert land... '''but the strange thing becomes danger when she sees a group of mercenaries violently charging towards her!' Abilities '''Main Rage' costs 100% rage. :Gives you the secondary you have selected and slows down time for 8 seconds. After the slowdown ends, you will gain the primary you have selected. You will keep both of these weapons as long as you have ammo for them, which you can’t get more by running over ammo packs. :*'Secondaries' :*#'Little Macintosh' (Pistol) - Has 8 bullets in the clip and 64 in reserve, does around 9-25 damage per hit depending on distance. :*#'Sub-Machine Gun' (SMG) - Has 20 bullets in the clip and 120 in reserve, does around 6-18 damage per hit depending on distance. :*#'Semi-Automatic Rifle' (Lugermorph) - Has 3 bullets in the clip and 24 in reserve, but you shoot all 3 shots at the same time, does around 9-20 damage per bullet depending on distance. :*#'Brush Gun' (Cleaner's Carbine) - Has 13 bullets in the clip and 78 in reserve, it slows down the victim and does around 6-17 damage per hit depending on distance, but it also can headshot, dealing 35 damage. :*'Primaries' :*#'Missile Launcher' (Rocket Launcher) - Has 4 rockets in the clip and 4 in reserve, deals double damage. :*#'Little Gilda' (Minigun) - Has 100 ammunition and does around 8-19 damage per shot depending on distance. :*#'Spitfire's Thunder' (Sniper Rifle) - Has 8 bullets and does 68 damage on bodyshots and 188 on headshots. :*#'Plasma Cannon' (Pomson 6000) - Has 4 plasma shots in the clip and 12 in reserve, but you shoot all 4 shots at the same time, does around 32 damage per 1 plasma shot, the shots spread randomly. :*#'Magical Plasma Rifle' (Shooting Star) - Has 8 shots, each deals 100 damage, it can't headshot, however you can shoot it without scoping and it has fast firing speed. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your Super Jump for 3 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapons Attributes Melee Weapon Secondary Weapons (Rage) Primary Weapons (Rage) Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Lil Pip Battling against Lil Pip Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * MOUSE3 (Mousewheel) selects your primary weapon. * RELOAD ® selects your secondary weapon. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music [https://youtu.be/M7hsabsiq8Y Fallout 3 Soundtrack - Stars and Stripes Forever] [https://youtu.be/1DD_NCM_RJs Fallout New Vegas Soundtrack - Jingle Jangle Jingle] Quotes "I'm not sure what's going on or why Velvet, but I'm sure of what I'm going to do." - Intro "Now or never." - Super Jump "Alright, now to business." - Rage "Why yes, yes I am." - Killing Spree "Auuuhh, how could I let this happen?" - Backstabbed "Uh excuse me, if-if you would let me by." - Last Man Standing "Celestia's mercy..." - Defeat "Final check: apples, water, extra stable boarding, book of arcane sciences... All set and ready to go!" - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Scout Category:Unicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses Category:Ranged Bosses